


Профилактика сексуальных домогательств

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry Bones, Attempt at Humor, Female Leonard McCoy, Gen, Headcanon, Jim is a Little Shit, Sexual Harrassment Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: В обязанности Леноры Маккой как главы медслужбы «Энтерпрайз» входило проведение ежегодного тренинга по профилактике сексуальных домогательств для вновь принятых на службу.





	Профилактика сексуальных домогательств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sexual Harrassment Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955926) by [sirladyknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirladyknight/pseuds/sirladyknight). 



> AU, ООС, местами вольный перевод

В обязанности Леноры Маккой, как главы медслужбы «Энтерпрайз», входило проведение ежегодного тренинга по профилактике сексуальных домогательств для вновь принятых на службу. С момента её назначения на корабль не было ни одного рапорта о случаях домогательств. Она могла бы сказать, что это всё благодаря её выдающимся лингвистическим навыкам. Кирк же, с другой стороны, с радостью сказал бы обратное. Или, скорее, он сказал бы — это потому, что она до смерти запугала новичков своим яростным поведением и фантастически жестокими угрозами.

После её лекции они, как правило, избегали без необходимости встречаться с ней глазами и отпрыгивали с её пути, когда она проходила мимо, по крайней мере до второго года службы.

— Окей, вы, гормонально-неблагодарные, сегодня мы научимся вести себя, как достойные члены экипажа. Это означает держать свои потные ручонки при себе, не трогать никого без разрешения, да и с разрешением — только в своих личных каютах. Поскольку это — корабль, а не чёртова выставка по разведению, мы делаем противозачаточные инъекции всему экипажу: мужчинам, женщинам и... остальным, — Маккой устало взглянула на Уклепа, бойкого инопланетника, в чьём гендере не была уверена, а недостаток информации о его расе не давал ей возможности подтвердить свои гипотезы. Она займётся этим позже. — Но сейчас семинар не об этом. Возвращаясь к нашей теме: в случае любого нежелательного сексуального контакта, лёгкого, тяжёлого ли, виновные в этом члены экипажа будут с позором уволены, а также подвергнуты суровым правовым взысканиям. Никаких оправданий, никаких исключений.

Она прекратила прохаживаться туда-сюда и хмуро оглядела сидящих по всему медотсеку, поедающих её глазами и слегка нервничающих новичков.

Сосредоточив внимание на мужчинах, она медленно заговорила:

— И если я когда-нибудь, хоть когда-нибудь узнаю, что кто-то из вас совершил такое отвратительное действие, я засуну свой кулак так глубоко вам в глотку, что вы станете одними из немногих людей на свете, кому удалось отсосать себе самому, вы меня поняли?

Переведя резкий взгляд на присутствующих женщин, она продолжила со стальной мягкостью:

— Дамы, то же самое относится и к вам. Если я только узнаю, что вы используете какого-то парнишку, я вам устрою такие муки, которых вы не знали, если только не рожали и не горели заживо, вам ясно?

Она замолчала, раздражённо выдохнула, глядя на глупо моргающего Уклепа, а затем устало продолжила:

— Остальные... держите своё у себя в штанах... или рубашках... или ботинках, или где там ещё, ладно? Просто не надо, окей? Я — доктор, а не ваша чёртова нянька.

Охватив взглядом бледные лица с широко распахнутыми глазами, она сочла свою миссию выполненной.

— А теперь валите все из моего медотсека.

Через минуту она уже была одна.

— Отличное шоу, Боунс, ты с каждым годом становишься всё креативнее.

Ну, может, и не одна.

— Чёрт побери, Джим, что я тебе говорила по поводу посещения этого тренинга? Не то чтобы тебе не требовалось снова и снова напоминать о самоконтроле.

— Ох, Боунс, этого бы я не пропустил ни за что во всей вселенной.


End file.
